Jack's Origin
by Lesleyp
Summary: A twist to the Ancient gene. Once again, Jack is called into action. And as usual, features my favorite pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Origin  
by Lesleyp

**Summary:** Another one of my own imagined episodes with a twist to the Ancient gene. SG characters don't belong to me, the original ones in this story do. What can I say? I can't stand Jack being out of action so I have to keep throwing him right back in. Hope you enjoy.

**Author Notes:** Special thanks to Simon D. Yates for betaing this story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The tall handsome stranger strode purposefully toward the gate room. He was about 6'6, dressed in white and grey fatigues. His hair military short and black. Jet black, with matching black eyes. The Special Forces security personnel saw him coming but could not react. They could only stare and watch as he passed right by them. Powerless, they were all powerless.

The gate room door opened and the man stood at the bottom of the ramp. He held no device, pressed nothing on his uniform, just stared at the gate. And the gate began to dial.

It was Sgt. Walter Harriman, sitting in his usual position at the control computer one level up, looking down at the gate room, who reacted and sounded the intruder alarm.

Landry appeared behind him. "What's going on?"

"We have an intruder sir, and somehow he's dialling the gate." informed Harriman.

Walter looked at the computer controls to confirm, and sure enough... "Chevron 5 encoded, sir"

"Well shut it down", ordered Landry, then barking into the microphone "Intruder in the gate room!"

Walter typed a few commands on the keyboard. Nothing.

"It won't stop sir. Chevron 7 encoded," said Walter.

Nothing happened in the gate room, and still no S.Fs had shown up to apprehend the intruder.

Landry yelled again into the microphone "I repeat, Intruder in the gate room, S.F. personnel respond. Use of deadly force is authorized."

"Uh... Sir" Walter stammered. When Landry looked at him, Walter could only point to the computer monitor. It showed the system was waiting for the 8th code.

"There's not enough power to..." Landry whispered somewhat confused.

On the 8th spin, the chevron locked sharply into place.

"Chevron 8 encoded sir," Walter said with shock evident in his voice.

Landry gave a start as the gate whooshed to life, then looked back at the monitor which confirmed, indeed, they were looking at a 6 +1+1 coded address.

"Energy output?" asked Landry.

Walter tore his eyes away from the computer and looked up at Landry with stunned surprise.

"No more than usual, sir," came his barely audible reply. Walter couldn't believe what he was seeing. How was this possible?

"Try shutting it down again," Landry yelled.

The intruder walked slowly up the ramp, turned and looked up at Walter and Landry scrambling in the control, and smiled...a beautiful smile. Then he turned back and stepped through the event horizon.

This time the gate responded to the computer message Walter typed in and the gate deactivated.

Landry stared at the computer, then looked back up to the gate.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked aloud to himself. "Get SG1 in the briefing room."

"They're on leave sir...well Teal'c and Dr. Jackson are still on base, but ..."

"I don't care. Call them and get them in. Now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm hungry," Jack complained

"Mmmmm, me too," Sam agreed, snuggling closer.

Their legs entwined, the sweat now cooling, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Finally!

Jack let out a chuckle. "Me thinks I've created a monster," he remarked.

"Mmmmmm, monster hungry," she drawled seductively as her hand began to move down his torso.

"Uh uh uh...gotta pee," he laughed as he quickly untangled himself and jumped out of bed.

Ohhhhhhhh..."

"No whining Colonel. We're in enough trouble", he jokingly grumbled as he snatched his military issued boxers and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, sir", she insincerely pouted, earning her a warning look from him as he continued on his way.

She watched as he padded out of the bedroom. Nice six. Very nice.

Finally. He was finally her's. Really her's, she thought, as she languishly stretched with a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. All these years of waiting and wondering and waiting some more. It was finally over and she had him. She was relishing the moment, one of the happiest in her life. Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine making love to him would feel this good, this right. For the first time in her life she felt confident. Fully confident. She looked over at the clock. 11:10. They'd been at it for hours!

Coming back into the room Jack saw her looking at the clock.

"Guess we were making up for lost time."

"Ya think?" she smirked.

Jack sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her. Illuminated only by the light he'd left on in the hall way, he thought how much like an angel she looked. Beautiful blues twinkling in the dim light, blond dishevelled hair, sheet pulled up just enough to hide...ok...maybe angel wasn't the right word. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well...?" he asked.

"Well what?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm hungry. You know... for food. Got any?"

Sam laughed.

"Sure...how are scrambled eggs? I know I have eggs"

"Eggs are good. Toast too would be nice. Coffee. Sausage"

"Now you're pushing it," she glared at him.

Together they prepared a late night breakfast. Jack took charge of the eggs, no sausage doh, while Sam covered the toast and coffee.

"We always did work well together" she remarked as the food was ready and they took their seats at the breakfast nook.

"We did...and do," he responded pointedly, shovelling in a mouthful of toast piled with scrambled egg.

"This shouldn't change anything, should it?" she asked, feeling just a little of her old insecurities return.

"Shouldn't," he answered, taking a sip of coffee and not taking his eyes off the food on his plate.

Jack was having a hard time keeping his face straight because he knew her well enough to know that despite getting what she wanted, she was going to have this irresistible need to talk about it. A need he didn't share. So ya, he was gonna have fun with this if she was going to make him go through it.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked a little shyly.

"Bout what?" answering with his mouth filled with food.

"About us."

"Never chawged by mwind", he tried to get out between chews.

Sam looked confused. "What?"

Now food free, he responded "I never changed my mind. What are you talking about?"

"You didn't? What about last night?"

"No mind change. Always was in the game plan." He teased.

Sam threw a triangle of toast at him which he promptly caught before it hit the floor and stuffed it in his mouth. His smile was getting harder to hide.

"You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Not as much as I will be when I'm done eating" he threatened with a mock sneer and a wink.

Just then Sam's phone began to ring.

"Don't answer" he said, taking another drink from his coffee cup.

"What if it's the base?"

"So... I won't fire you. That's that preferential treatment you get when you're sleeping with a..."

"Don't you dare finish that," she warned, and meant it.

Jack just looked at her and smiled innocently while she glared at him.

The phone rang again.

"Don't," he warned again.

But Sam got up and headed for the phone on the counter. Jack got up to try and intercept, but was stopped when his own AF cell phone began to ring in Sam's bedroom. Crap! Now that wasn't a phone he could ignore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What I really want to know is how the guy got in the mountain, came all the way down to level 28, breezed right by S.F. personnel, into the gate room, then dialled the gate with no DHD or any other device", Mitchell said looking rather bemused.

"I'd like to know that too", responded Landry. "So far initial investigation shows he had some kind of euphoric effect on personnel as he passed by them. They all had a feeling he wasn't a threat and just let him on his merry way. Believe me people, I am not amused and we will be getting to the bottom of it."

Landry continued. "What I need you to focus on is how 1) he dialled the gate, 2) how he managed to pull up a 7+1 using no more energy than normal and 3) where the hell does this address go."

"Do we still have the address?" asked Sam

"It erased from the computer the moment the gate shut down, but Walter was able to remember and drew the symbols", Landry replied, handing them each a photocopy of the symbols. "Anyone recognize these?"

Everyone shook their heads. Teal'c responded, "I do not".

"Well this is impossible" Sam responded after reviewing the symbols. "We know from the Atlantis mission that to sustain a wormhole outside of our galaxy requires the power of a ZPM. There is no evidence that one was used and there's no way the energy output could remain normal. It's just not possible. Sir, request permission to run a full diagnostic". She began to rise from her chair.

Landry held up his hand to indicate she should wait

"That's what I love about this place", chimed in Mitchell. "The impossible becomes the possible, and sometimes the normal. You gotta love that."

Sam threw him a dry, get serious look.

"Actually, this is pretty exciting," piped up Daniel

"How so?" enquired Teal'c

"Well think of it. We know this is one is outside our galaxy right. It could...or maybe not...be in the Pegasus galaxy?" Daniel hesitated.

"So...?" asked Landry.

"Well what if there's a way to contact or get to Atlantis using the gate with only normal output requirements. Or even if it goes to another galaxy, maybe we can find someone or something there that can help us fight the Ori. Look I know it's a long shot, but we know the Ori are coming here, not just for us, but to destroy the Ancients. They can maybe... and we don't know this for sure...but maybe hold their own. But we can't...And you've already said the S.F.s didn't feel like the guy that waltzed through was a threat, and they treat everything like a threat. He didn't hurt anybody, did he?"

Landry shook his head.

"And maybe if it goes somewhere else, maybe there are weapons that we can use on our plain of existence that can help us fight the Ori off" Mitchell said, taking Daniel's stance.

"Exactly" Daniel nodded.

Sam watched the banter back and forth but was still caught up in trying to figure out how the gate could activate an 8th symbol with no more output than the normal spectrum. Thoughts of Jack and their first time together last night invaded her thoughts. She wondered what he would've done in this conversation a year ago. Nix that, she knew. His eyes would've glazed over until the word weapons had been mentioned. Then he would've been perked.

Teal'c having listened to Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell become increasingly excited at the prospect of a mission to these new coordinates finally interjected with his cautious wisdom.

"Has it occurred to anyone that these coordinates may actually lead to the Ori home galaxy? Perhaps even their home world? In which case a foray into their domain may prove to be unwise at the present time."

"Actually, that was brought to my attention before briefing you," admitted Landry. "I took the liberty of informing General O'Neill of the developments considering the breach of security. He's worried about the same thing."

"And what did he suggest...?" asked Sam, although she already knew having overheard him while watching him get dressed.

"He said that too little of the history between the Ancient's and the Ori is known. We know they were part of the same group at one time and split up over, shall we say, a difference of opinion. And so far we have nothing to link this intruder to either. This may be an entirely new threat. Although, as Dr. Jackson has pointed out, no one was injured in this encounter. He recommends further recon by way of a M.A.L.P and a U.A.V before we even think about a possible mission. He wants no one going through the gate until we know what's out there...and exactly where out there is. And I agree with him."

"Jack said that", asked Daniel. "Jack...our Jack? He wasn't salivating at the thought of weapons?"

Landry threw Daniel a quizzical look but it was Sam that answered.

"General O'Neill is a deeper thinker than most people give him credit for Daniel. You should know that by now, although we all underestimated him for years..."

"I did not," broke in Teal'c with a solemn nod.

"Right. Well I know I did, and so did Daniel. The point is, we..." and indicated by pointing she was referring to Daniel and herself, "underestimated him and we were his team, not to mention his friends. He may not get all the science around this"...and she waved her hand in the air..." but that wasn't his area...it was ours. He was and is a tactics expert. Working with him all those years, I learned that...and learned from him." Sam hesitated before going on wondering if her defence of him would give her away somehow.

"My point is, General O'Neill wouldn't throw away a chance at a defence against the Ori, unless he felt the cost could likely outweigh the benefit. If he's recommending we err on the side of caution, we should listen. Not like we have a choice", she gave a deprecating grin in the direction of Landry. "I'm just saying..."

"You're absolutely right Colonel," Landry interjected. "Jack has a bad feeling about this. We've, or rather I, have been ordered to use extra caution. We'll proceed...but slowly. Sam, now you can go and review the computer diagnostics. Explain to me how this was even possible. Mitchell, you make the arrangements for the recon. Teal'c and Daniel, I want you to stand by in the control room just in case we get any useful images. Dismissed."

TBC

(Author's note: Please let me know if you liked and want to see the rest.)

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's Origin

by Lesleyp

**Season:** SG-1 Early season nine  
**Summary:** A twist to the Ancient gene. This is was my second attempt at creative writing.  
**Author Notes:** Special thanks to Simon D. Yates for betaing my story

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey flyboy," Sam answered her phone. "How was the trip back to Washington? You must've been exhausted."

"Na, piece of cake." He joked.

This was the first chance either of them had to talk since their hurried exit from her house just over a day ago. Her to go back to the base, and him back to Washington. One night of heaven, not even, was all they were allowed for their first time.

She knew though that General Landry was keeping him up to speed each step of the way. She couldn't believe how much she was missing him. Missing his voice, missing his scent, missing his touch.

"Me too ..." he said as though he had just read her thoughts. "The reason for my call ... I'm just about to call Landry, and tell them you have a go. The International committee has signed off on the mission. Against my recommendation. I don't have a good feeling about this Sam".

"I know," she said. "I'll be careful." She added before he could get it out.

"No...you don't... I _really_ don't have a good feeling about this. And I can't explain it. Take zero, and I do mean zero, risk. At the first sign of trouble get your asses back home."

"Got it," she responded.

"And Sam...Ditto."

"Ditto Jack."

She heard his deep intake of breath, then his slow release.

"Come back to me," he whispered before the line went dead.

"Yasureyabetcha," she answered aloud as she turned the cell off and put it in her desk. A knawing feeling was beginning to take hold in the pit of her stomach. If Jack O'Neill was worried,...she didn't finish the thought, but couldn't help but wish for the old days when he led the missions. No matter what they faced back then, he made her feel safe. This time he wouldn't be watching her six. Although, after the other night, that now took on a whole other meaning. That returned a little smile to her face.

Jack began to dial the SGC from his desk in the Pentagon. His objections to this mission had fallen on deaf ears. Pretty much because he couldn't give anyone a clear answer as to why he didn't want it authorized.

They'd think I was completely...Nuts! he thought to himself. What was I supposed to tell them he wondered?

He let the imagined scenario play in his head.

Well I just happened to be at Colonel Carter's house when I got the call from Landry. Having made the best love ever to the Colonel ...blew my mind away really. Well we were just taking a break and catching something to eat before starting all over. That's when I got the call. What can I say folks...soon as I heard the description of the intruder I almost blew my breakfast all over the lovely Colonel's bedroom. Nice, dontcha think? Well I'm not normally a big wuss, but I don't mind telling ya that the thought of sending my little Sammie and her team scares the living crap out of me...If anyone goes, it should be me. No one else...So let's just scrap this one shall we...hands in the air? Anyone?'

Ya...nuts! And pretty much woulda had himself arrested or thrown into a nut hospital. Wouldn't have been too good for Sam either. Sweet!... Crap!

Jack hadn't eaten since leaving Sam's. His stomach wouldn't take anything more than coffee. Every time he allowed himself to think about her team possibly going on this mission, his stomach lurched. What bothered him most is that he didn't know why he was feeling this way.

Jack had only once before felt this kind of terror. It was in the second he'd heard his gun go off in the house when he'd been outside with Sarah. That had lasted until Charlie had been declared dead at the hospital. Terror quickly overtaken by intense grief and self loathing.

This feeling though had lasted over a day. And he could not shake it. Nor could he explain it. Now he was letting her go. How could he stop her from going? He couldn't.

Landry sat solemnly at his desk in the SGC. The phone began to ring.

"Landry," the general answered.

"It's Jack. You have a go."

"Are you ok with this?" Landry asked. He and Jack went back a long way and knew that if Jack didn't like this mission, none of them should.

"No. I'm not. Make sure they take extra precautions."

"Jack...what's going on ole buddy? I need to know".

Jack hesitated. Hank was his friend after all. He just wasn't ready though.

"I can't...just... tell them to be careful."

"She'll be fine Jack." Hank reassured him, and in just those few words Jack knew his friend knew.

"It's not what you think..." he tried to explain.

"You can tell me all about it when you're ready..." Hank offered quietly on a personal note.

Landry then continued, "You've been briefed on the results. The M.A.L.P and the U.A.V both show no signs of danger. It's a pretty barren place. Just some ruins amidst sand. No life signs either visible or detected by scans. We figure this guy, whoever he is, gated there, then must've gated somewhere else.

Granted it's a little hotter than we like, having two suns, but the planet seems to be in the middle. Radiation, temperature, and gravity all check out to be within safe levels. Dr. Jackson is hoping that the ruins may lead us to something to help combat these Ori, Jack. I don't know what else I can tell you. It's worth a shot. Like I said, it seems safe enough."

"It's not. Sam can't even figure out where it is...how do we know for sure they can get back?" was Jack's tense reply. "Doesn't matter, it's a go. Just...keep me apprised"

"I will," and with that Landry hung up, a worried look creasing his features.

Jack sat in his office, hands entwined resting on his desk. Deep breath in. Slow breath out. Head bowed staring at his hands.

With a slight wince he said "Keep me apprised...updated... in the know," to his empty office.

Landry hung up the phone and stared out toward the briefing room. It bothered him too that Colonel Carter had failed to find an explanation as to how the gate dialled with no extra power source.

The coordinates matched no known star configurations, not even in the known Pegasus galaxy. So they weren't going there. Both Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson had reassured him that getting home wouldn't pose a problem. They were given a go for a four hour mission only.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SG1 exited the gate. The event horizon shut down.

"Hooowee, it's hot out here!" exclaimed Mitchell, taking off his cap and waving it in front of his face. His other hand tightly holding his P-90.

"Ok, let's get our barings. Which way to the ruins...Daniel?" Mitchell asked.

"This way...I think..." Daniel answered, indicating they should head in the direction straight ahead of the gate, veering slightly to the right.

"Ok..." said Sam, "Guess we're off to see the wizard."

Mitchell laughed at that as Daniel began to lead the way. Sam and Mitchell walked side by side through the sand as Teal'c followed a few paces behind.

They had only been walking approximately 10 minutes when Daniel stopped suddenly in the sand. They were half way between the gate and the ruins. From this distance it appeared there might still be some intact structures that may have once been houses, or sheds. The U.A.V data had indicated this as well.

The two Colonels stopped behind him. "What's up?" asked Mitchell.

"This is a bad idea. I was wrong. We can't be here." Daniel said quietly.

"I don't know why, but we have to go. NOW!" and with that Daniel took off at a full run back to the gate, his heart pounding, more out of fear than from exertion.

By the time the rest of the group caught up to him, Daniel was visibly shaken. His face had paled and he had broken into a cold sweat. He was frantically dialling the DHD

"Daniel?" Sam asked as she approached him. "Are you ok?"

And when he did not answer, she asked "What's wrong?"

He could see he was scaring her, but he could not explain the feeling that was coming over him. All he knew for sure was that this was not a place they should be, and that if they remained they would be in the greatest danger they had ever faced. There was no logical explanation. They had to leave.

"We have to go back. I can't explain it. I'm sorry. Maybe it's some left over memory from when I ascended. I don't know Sam. I just don't know! But we have to get out of here."

Teal'c looked around with great concern on his face, but he could see nor sense any danger. He returned his look to Daniel, holding a concerned expression. What could it be that Daniel Jackson was sensing and he was not?

"Ok, would anyone care to tell me what this is all about?" huffed Mitchell. "What...we came all this way just to turn around and go back?"

Sam looked over to Cameron and shrugged.

"Fine, our orders were to return at the first sign of trouble. This looks like a sign of trouble to me, but it woulda been nice to have at least seen the ruins first", Mitchell stated. "What am I going to tell the general...the sand scared us? Great, just great."

It was then Mitchell noticed the pale sheen and sweat on Daniel's skin and for the first time noticed he was trembling. Ok, he thought, that's different. He looked from Sam to Teal'c, then back to Daniel with a quizzical expression. He started to worry there may be another plague here and they'd probably have to be quarantined as soon as they got back.

"The gate. It won't engage. We can't dial home!" Daniel yelled and appeared to panic.

"Let me have a look at that," Sam said as she moved to stand by Daniel.

"It's no good. I've tried three times Sam. We can't dial Earth".

Sam tried anyways, but found that she had the same results. She carefully looked over the DHD. It appeared fine. It began the coding sequence, but would not lock on the 8th chevron. The one they needed in order to get back. What's going on, she wondered to herself. A feeling of dread began to spread.

"Guess no one thought about that before we headed off, now did they?" ventured Mitchell.

"Well, no, actually. We just assumed that if we could dial here with normal energy output, then we could..." Sam began.

"Just dial home the same way with no problem." Mitchell finished. "Well this just blows now doesn't it!"

"Let me hook up the Naquadah generator. Maybe it needs the extra power." Sam suggested looking toward where the M.A.L.P. had been sitting. The generator, brought as an added precaution, had been secured to the M.A.L.P. prior to embarking on this mission.

"Anyone know where the M.A.L.P is?" Sam asked, her stomach tightening.

Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c all looked at the now empty spot where the M.A.L.P. had been when they all had exited the gate. Mitchell took a quick scan around the gate area. The M.A.L.P. was no where to be found, nor were there any tracks to indicate which direction it had gone...or been taken.

"Perhaps we should continue to the ruins. There could be something there to help us," Offered Teal'c.

The transmission from the U.A.V. had shown some of the walls had text. Before heading out, Daniel had informed them at the briefing that although he couldn't read the text, it had looked like a hybrid of the oldest known form of the Ancient's written language with old Latin.

"That's a good ideal," agreed Mitchell, waving his cap in front of his face again. "If there are some intact buildings we can at least find shelter."

Daniel nodded his head in the direction of the ruins, fear still on his face. "Guess we have no choice at this point."

"Nope, not much. In case it escaped everyone's notice...this is a desert. We were only to be here a few hours then head back." Mitchell reminded.

When Sam and Daniel both gave him blank stares he shook his head and said, "Oh come on people, work with me here...water...I'm talkin about water...how long do you think we'll last on what we've brought?" he let out in exasperation.

"Water, human, is the least of your worries," came a low baritone voice from their left flank.

All four members of SG1 turned to face the newcomer, weapons held high and pointed straight at him.

"Your projectile and energy blast weapons are useless against me," the intruder informed them.

When no one lowered their weapon, the intruder goaded, "Go ahead, fire away. I might like it," he finished with a laughing sneer.

All members of the team were transfixed by the man that stood before them. Wearing a glaring white shirt, with pants that were equally bright white. He even wore what appeared to be white shoes. He took a proud and arrogant stance as he faced them, amused at the way they were looking him over.

He had long straight jet black hair, with eyes that appeared equally black. His features strong and bold. High cheekbones, a perfectly proportioned nose and chin with a full mouth. He stood at least 6'8, maybe taller.

He smiled. An evil smile. It seemed each member of the team was frozen in place. And this being was enjoying every moment. It'd been a long time since he was energized by the terror of a human. Monkeys! And a Jaffa. A species which was still human despite thinking of itself as otherwise. Fools.

"You'll have to forgive my rudeness, it's been along time since we have entertained apes," he laughed at them. "Come, my Arcenage will be...mildly amused."

In a blink of an eye, SG1 found themselves in a room. Bright white with no discernable entry...and ergo...no exit. It was completely featureless. But they were alone with no sign of their host.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How long has it been?" Jack asked over the airways, feeling nauseas.

"Contact is 20 hours overdue." Landry replied. "Looks like you were right Jack."

"Ya think?" Jack remarked with that I told you so tone in his voice.

Jack sat at his desk, phone pressed to his ear and free hand over his eyes. This headache was killing him. It'd started just after he'd advised Landry of the mission go ahead, and it was getting worse by the hour.

"I'm on my way." he finally said into the phone. He had a plan.

"There's nothing you can do here Jack, I'll keep you updated," Landry said quietly into the phone. He knew about the headache.

"Well I can either do nothing here...or I can do nothing there. Let's see...I pick there. The scenery is nicer. Friendlier people, better food." And with that he hung up the phone and headed out of his office. Jack wasn't ready to share his plan with Hank, not just yet. He didn't want anyone trying to stop him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mitchell began walking until he bumped into a wall, although there was no way to distinguish from the floor or the ceiling. A creaseless white room.

"This is bizarre," he remarked, as he continued to feel his way around the wall. Finishing he said, "Ok, well, it's a round room. Looks pretty clean. I'm a little concerned it doesn't appear to have any facilities," he tried to lighten the mood.

Teal'c stood in the room beside Sam. His hands clenched behind his back. "Has anyone else noticed that we no longer possess our weapons?" he finally asked.

Surprised, Sam, Daniel, and Mitchell all looked down at themselves. No, they hadn't noticed, until now.

"Well, this is getting worse by the minute," Mitchell observed, then, "Daniel, Teal'c, either of you guys recognize...whoever that was?"

"He is not Goa'uld. Of that I am certain," Teal'c answered.

"And, he's obviously not Ori, or a prior...," responded Daniel

"Could he be an Ancient?" asked Sam, looking at Daniel.

"Well...I don't know...could be...but somehow I doubt it. I don't remember much from my time as an ascended, but I think it's from my experience on that level that makes me think us being here is a really...really...bad idea. Sort of wish I'd felt it sooner."

"That's great! Let's see, what have we got so far? We have what that guy isn't. We have Daniel's belated bad feeling...anyone want to try filling in the holes...anyone?" Mitchell queried.

Sam looked down at her feet and a little tremor passed through her. Cameron noticed right away.

"Sam?" he asked her, looking concerned.

Sam looked up. "I'm fine. Really." And she tried to smile. "I'm just thinking."

"And ..." Mitchell prompted.

"General O'Neill had the Ancient library downloaded into his head right? And he didn't want us to come here right? Granted he didn't know why, but could there have been a residual memory about this place somewhere in his subconscious? Something that was warning him not to come here...or send us here. Sort of what Daniel experienced after we arrived?"

"Sure, it's possible," supplied Daniel.

Sam shrugged and made a facial expression indicating she didn't know.

"I'm just thinking," she said. "He seemed to feel that it would be ok for him to come, just not anyone else."

"Now how the hell do you know that? That wasn't covered in the briefing?" Mitchell asked throwing her a quizzical look.

Sam shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"Fine. Well, I think we should concentrate on trying to get outta this room before someone comes back. Whatcha all think?"

There came a sound of a door opening, and they all looked around at once. They saw no door, but all at once two figures appeared. The first being the guy they'd already met. The second had very similar features. They could've been brothers. Not twins, but very closely related. The new guy wore a thin gold belt that was brought to an almost blinding lustre. Attached to the belt hung what appeared to be a solid gold sword.

"Hey...how ya doing?" asked Mitchell. I'm Colonel Mitchell, this is Colonel Carter, Daniel, Teal'c," he added pointing to each in turn.

"From Earth." The new guy stated. His voice too was a deep baritone, and very smooth, almost sensual. His black eyes even looked somewhat compassionate as he glanced over each member of the team.

"Ya...that's right," Mitchell responded very surprised. "Heard of our little planet have you?"

"I spent awhile there," said the guy with the gold belt.

"Oh...you have?" Mitchell asked, looking around at the other members of the team. "So...do you have a name? Something we could call you?"

The new man smiled. "I do, but I doubt you could pronounce it. Or even make the sound with your vocal cords."

"Ah..." interjected Daniel, bringing the new guys attention to him. "You say you spent time on earth? Are you Goa'uld?"

The new man laughed and turned to the other. Some deep hushed sound came from one then was responded by the other. It was beautiful. Somehow very soothing. They were obviously communicating and it reminded Sam of the sound the ocean made when it's waves crashed on the shore.

"Ok, if not Goa'uld," Daniel tried again,"then Ancient, are you an Ancient?"

Again deep laughter. More deep hushed sounds.

"We're right here!" yelled Mitchell.

"You're right. Let's speak in their language. It'll be fun to watch their reactions." Goldsword said to Swordless. "It's been a long time." Then turning to Mitchell. "Although forgive us if we lapse. Your language is so simple that our's doesn't often translate."

This brought loud booming laughter from Swordless.

"You obviously know who we are. Can we at least know who you are? Furlings?" asked Sam trying to be a diplomat. She couldn't help how she liked hearing these two speak.

Now both Goldsword and Swordless broke into deep rich laughter.

"Furlings..." Guffawed Swordless, "they think we're the Furlings."

"Wrong again," replied Goldsword when he could finally bring himself to speak. "Oh this is fun. Now let's see what we have here. A commanding male ape, little high on the testerone if you ask me." That was directed at Mitchell.

"And ooo, aren't you a fine specimen," Goldsword said, turning his attention to Daniel. "Daniel Jackson. A smart monkey. We could probably teach this one some tricks." He commented to his partner.

"Well that wasn't very nice," smiled Daniel at Goldsword, "and how exactly do you know my last name?"

Goldsword leaned down to look Daniel in the eyes and was almost nose to nose with him. Daniel tried to hold the stare, but the dark bottomless pit he saw reflecting back at him brought a shiver to his spine and he had to break away and look at the floor.

"I know a great many things Daniel," Goldsword responded in a soothing tone, placing a finger under Daniel's chin to lift his countenance back up. "For instance, you were once ascended. You should've stayed put. At least on that plain you were a little higher than an ape." The words were cruel, but the tone in which they were said seemed kind.

"And look...a Jaffa," pointed out Swordless.

"Yes, a Jaffa. You are a human you know. Your people were taken from earth by the Goa'uld, but you are a human."

"Indeed. I am aware of that." Teal'c refused to look away from the stare Goldsword directed at him

"Oh, a smart Jaffa. Brave too. Could be another keeper, although I'm seriously thinking of throwing testerone boy back." snickered Goldsword.

"Now just wait a minute..." protested Mitchell.

Goldsword darted him a glance and Mitchell thought it was wiser to shut up. "Never mind," he mumbled.

Goldsword then brought his gaze to rest on Sam. "Now look at this one. A female. It's been a long time since I've seen a female," and he seductively and slowly ran his gaze down the front of her, then back up till he met her eyes. Sam trembled, but there was nothing pleasurable in this.

"Maybe you'd like to come and play with me awhile? I could show you wondrous things. Things you could never imagine." He spoke softly.

Sam made no response.

Goldsword shrugged. "No? Well maybe you'll change your mind later."

He then turned to Swordless. "Let the Agecher have some fun with them...not too much...I'll want to play again later."

With that, the two beings departed.

Moments after their exit, what appeared to be 4 very handsome teenaged boys entered the white room. Mitchell guessed their ages to be between 13 to 15 years old, and height to be around 5'8 to 5'9. They were all dressed in white shirts, pants, and shoes. Remarkably they all had the same colored hair and eyes. Black. Although the lengths of the hair varied for each boy. They could have been brothers they so closely resembled each other. Maybe they were, Mitchell wondered again.

"Hey fellas...what's up?" began Mitchell

The boy that had entered first pulled out a thin gold lariat and struck it toward Mitchell. Cameron never felt it connect. Looking down at himself, the cut across his vest told him it had. Suddenly he felt overwhelming pain on his chest. Tearing his vest off, he could see the dark stain of blood coming through his green fatigues. The whip had cut clean through his vest.

"Uh listen guys, we don't want any trouble..." Daniel directed, trying to placate them.

Another of the boys pulled out another gold lariat and struck towards Daniel. The blood began to spill from Daniel's face The boys all grinned.

Teal'c made a move to rush the boys, but one held out a hand and Teal'c was thrown into the white wall. The fourth boy struck out his lariat, cutting a swath across Teal'cs abdomen and right forearm.

Sam was frozen. If she spoke, she'd be whipped. If she moved, she'd be whipped. Frantically she tried to form a game plan. What would Jack do?

The first boy began to approach her, slowly reeling in his lariat. Stopping in front of her he stared into her eyes. Then without warning or provocation he slapped her across the face. Then the boys were upon all of them. Punching, hitting, kicking, and ripping at their clothes and hair. One single punch from a boy felt like a sledgehammer.

The boy assaulting Sam grabbed her by the hair, tilting her head back, then kissed her fiercely. He fell back and began to scream, an awful reverberating scream. The other three boys rushed to his side, picked him up and carried him out of the white room.

SG1 was battered. Crumpled on the floor. They had each sustained various injuries. Teal'c could not believe a boy had beaten him so badly. He tried to stand, but found that both his legs were broken.

Cameron finally was able to crawl to his hands and knees. Struggling for breath, he knew he had one or more ribs cracked.

Daniel stayed curled on the floor. He didn't think anything was broken, but he pretty much hurt everywhere.

Sam got herself into a sitting position and fought back the urge to cry. Who the hell were these beings? And why do they hate us so much, she asked herself. It made no sense. Even the children. They were unbelievably strong, and unbelievably malicious in their attack. And then the one...screaming...what was that all about?

To be continued...

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. Original characters in this story are the property of Lesleyp**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's Origin Chapter 3  
by Lesleyp

**Season:** SG-1 Season Nine

**Author Notes:** Backgrounder for this series is Reality Bites series.  
Special thanks to Simon D. Yates for Betaing.

Chapter 3  
  
Pulling herself together, she tried to assess the damage done to her team. "Cam?" she asked.

"Ribs...cracked." he responded. "Well, at least we've added a little color to the room," he choked out a joke, as he saw red blood spatters on the floor.

"Teal'c?" Sam checked.

"I believe my legs are broken Colonel Carter," groaned Teal'c.

"Daniel?"

"Nuthin broken..." He finally answered and struggled to bring himself to a sitting position. "I don't think..."

Sam winced when she saw his face. It was black and blue, his right eye swollen almost shut and a nasty gash on his cheek.

Before any of the team could say anything else, they heard the intake of air indicating a door into the white room had opened.

Goldsword and Swordless entered. Swordless had fear on his beautiful face, while Goldsword wore a mask of rage.

Stopping at Sam, Goldsword stopped and looked at her more intently. He then glanced to Swordless with an angry glare. They began to communicate in their language. Swordless began to rock back and forth on his heels, looking decidedly worried.

Goldsword leaned down and sniffed the air close to Sam's hair.

"Did he just sniff her?" Daniel asked in a whisper to Teal'c. Mitchell, having overheard, could only nod, as he was still, painfully, trying to stand.

Goldsword indicated for Swordless to come over to where Sam was still sitting. He then also squatted and took one sniff in the air around her. Swordless stood tall again and looked over at Goldsword. He nodded.

Goldsword grabbed Sam by the neck of her torn shirt and hauled her to her feet.

"Who is your lover?" Goldsword yelled into her face. "More importantly, where is he!"

"What?" came her surprised and terrified response.

"Who...and ...where...is...your...lover?" he demanded again, this time in a lower, more malicious tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she choked out.

"Leave her alone," Daniel tried to help. "She's not seeing anyone."

"Liar!" Goldsword swung his glare to Daniel, who then went skidding into the white wall.

"Owwwww," moaned Daniel.

"I can smell the Arcnephil all over her. He has been with her recently. And if his mate is here, he will not be far away." Goldsword sneered.

Daniel struggled to stand. He was pretty sure now he had broken a rib. Neither Teal'c nor Mitchell were in any shape to help. They could only watch.

"I'll ask you again," he threatened, as he returned his look to Sam, "and if you don't answer, I will kill them one by one."

Sam held silent, then looked out of the corner of her eye to see Mitchell falling back to the floor from his kneeling position, struggling for breath. His face was turning a bluish red.

"Stop!" she yelled. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Goldsword let go of her and Sam heard Mitchell take in a deep breath, then start to cough.

"Who, and where?" He asked her again menacingly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack arrived at the Mountain in record time. Striding into Landry's office he asked:

"Anything?"

"Nothing Jack. We've redialled four times now. No response and no sign of anyone. The M.A.L.P. and UAV are gone. I sent another one, but it ...disappeared."

"It what?"

"We were getting some pictures back...then it was just gone."

Jack ran his tongue over his top back molar. A nervous habit. Then sucked in a breath, and blew it slowly out. Another nervous habit.

"I'm going."

"You're what!" asked Landry, his face not hiding his shock.

"Going to gear up," Jack hesitated. "and then I'm going after them."

"I don't think so ole buddy."

"Look Hank, you're gonna have to trust me. I shouldn't have let them go," then hesitated before continuing, "I'll be fine...it's got something to do with this gene thing...trust me...I go...alone...or we won't get them back...at least not alive."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Let's start again, shall we," Goldsword intoned, standing threateningly over Sam. "Your lover?"

"His name is Jack," she started slowly. "He's not here...last time I spoke with him he was in Washington."

Daniel looked shocked, while Teal'c only nodded. Mitchell made no reaction as he was again trying to get to his feet and in his pain he'd missed the significance of what Sam had just revealed.

"If he was here he'd kick your ass," she defiantly looked the beautiful, malicious man square in the eye.

Goldsword laughed. "You're telling the truth. And yes, he probably could. Or at least give it a good try. Too bad for you he's not here. Nor will he be coming."

Goldsword turned to Swordless and barked "Destroy the Alteran travel gate. Now!"

Swordless turned and exited the room.

Turning his attention back to Sam he said "So you are the lover of an Arcnephil. How nice...for me...you must be an extraordinary female to garner such a being. It has been a long...long...time since I have been with a human female. I will enjoy you immensely."

Running his finger along her cheek, causing her to shudder with revulsion, he said softly "I must ensure my order has been carried out. But don't worry you pretty little monkey, I will be back for you." Then he turned and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack stepped through the event horizon and looked around. He was fully geared in green fatigues, his P-90 held close, finger on the trigger. There was no sign of the M.A.L.P.s or U.A.V.

He moved toward the DHD and saw a mass of footprints. They'd been here. The footprints then seemed to head off toward the ruins.

Jack saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, and turned toward it, P-90 raised and ready. He caught the glimpse of a tall man with black flowing hair dressed all in white, and then poof, he was gone. He noticed before it disappeared, the figure had a look of ...what?...shock?...fear?

He turned around slowly, gun at the ready, when another figure appeared in front of the gate. This guy looked the same as the other, but his hair was blonde, almost white. Tall too. Standing at roughly...crap! Almost 7 feet, Jack guessed. Jack had to look up to meet the new man's eyes.

"Hey..." said Jack, P-90 pointed.

"Hey yourself Jack. What are you doing here?" the guy in white returned.

"You know my name...well...isn't that nice...and your's would be?"

"It doesn't matter," the guy in white smiled, a bright dazzling smile. Looking at Jack's P-90 he said "that won't work here you know."

"Ya...well...sorta like my security blanket..." Jack retorted. "So...see any other people around here?"

"Other people? You mean humans?"

"Ah...take it you're not human?"

The white guy was still smiling and shook his head. "No...why do you think there are humans here?"

"Because we...meaning us humans...sent through a group...oh...a couple of days or so ago?"

"What?" the being lost his smile and began to look very concerned. "You need to come with me."

Before Jack found himself alone in a white room, he had time to notice that the planet's second sun had come around from the far side of the planet and was now dangerously close to the one on the gate side.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniel made his way slowly to where Sam was now sitting on the white floor, arms hugged tightly around her knees, head resting on the top. His right side was killing him. Yup, a definite rib or two broken. It hurt like hell. She was crying softly. Slowly, sitting down beside her he gently put his arm around her shoulders and began to rub her arm. His other arm hugging his rib cage tightly.

"So...Jack...huh?"

Sam shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?" he offered quietly.

Sam lifted her head and looked at him, tears still in her eyes.

She was about to say no, but her heart was aching, so quietly she unburdened herself on her friend of many years.

Sam told him how she'd fallen for Jack years ago, but had never had the courage to act on it. Daniel told her he had sensed that the two of them had a mutual attraction, but admitted he couldn't quite understand what she saw in Jack. Sam only smiled and shook her head. She enlightened him on what happened her last night at the SGC when the team was splitting up, and then Jack's visit to area 51.

"Boy...you two really know how to hurt each other don't ya?" Daniel quietly teased. "It'd make a good soap opera don't ya think?"

Sam finally smiled and agreed. She continued then by telling him that her and Jack had almost gotten together, and then she was recalled back to the SGC. Her sorrowful sigh spoke volumes, and Daniel hugged her a little closer. Resting her head on his shoulder, she then told him about the phone calls, the emails, the flirting, but that the plan was to wait until he retired a year from now.

Daniel was a little shocked to hear about Jack retiring, but said nothing, just kept soothingly rubbing her arm. And then, she explained, came the plague. She had almost been ready to let Jack go, but he had turned up at her house. She had come to the realization that, like her, he felt if they kept waiting, they'd never be together and so he came to her.

"I really love him Daniel. I wish I could make you see him the way I do. He only plays the dumbass you know. He makes me feel... I don't know...safe. Warm. At home. I feel like I'm always home with him, like as long as we're together everything will be alright. It sounds stupid I know," she cried into his shoulder.

"No Sam, it doesn't. I felt that with Shar'e," he gently reassured and kissed the top of her head. "For some reason, whoever these guys are, they're afraid he'll show up...and knowing Jack...I wouldn't put it past him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack had circled the white room five times looking for some exit point. This was weird, there was no crease where the walls met the floor or ceiling, just sorta blended in. And no sign of a door. How the hell did he get in here? Come on Jack, there's always a way out, think, think, he told himself. His usual male bravado aside, something in him wondered why he wasn't afraid.

He heard a whoosh of air, then saw two figures appear in the room. The first guy was the one he'd met on the planet, the second was, if you could believe it, slightly taller. He wore a gold belt with a Goldsword dangling from his left side. Nice hair. Collar length and blondish white. Again, all dressed in white. What was it with these guys, Jack thought to himself, never heard of a color palette?

But it was the man's face that really gave Jack a start. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Although the other guys eyes were a little lighter brown than Jack's. Almost a luminescent hue to them, and they seemed very gentle.

"Hello Jack," the guy with the sword spoke, a deep gentle soothing tone.

Jack couldn't help but to feel at ease. This guy was no threat, he was sure of it.

"Hey...you notice...you look like me," Jack stuttered, pointing between them.

"It's more like you look like me, Jack."

"Ah...so...you guys are Ancients?"

"No," the man smiled. "They are ascended from a corporeal form. My kind has never been corporeal. We have always been."

"You look pretty ...what's the word...corporeal?...to me."

"I know. Do you really want to get into this kind of conversation Jack? The wonders of the universe were never your forte."

"Ok...got me there...so what are you?"

"Doesn't matter. But to answer your unspoken nagging question, yes."

"Yes?"

"We are related. I would be your ..." he looked over at the first guy as though looking for the right words, then looking back to Jack "your great, great, and many more greats...grandfather."

"Uh Huh...sure you are..." Jack snorted.

"Yes, I am," the man smiled gently, looking at Jack as though looking at a child.

"So...what do I call you...gramps...?" Jack sarcastically responded.

"That won't be necessary. Although you would not be able to pronounce my name, we can settle for..." The man with the Sword thought for a moment, then "Mick. You can call me Mick," he offered.

"Ok...Mick," Jack stared at him in disbelief. "Now what?"

"This is all really quite enjoyable for me Jack, seeing you that is, I have been intermittently monitoring your progress. But this family reunion may have to wait. My Ageseraph tells me you said there were other humans sent through the Alteran gate? How many?"

Jack was now serious. "Ya, one of my teams, four. They came looking for..."

The man cut him off "We can discuss the purpose of their visit later. I'm sorry Jack that I did not act sooner. We did not sense their arrival. Because you are of us, we sensed you the moment you stepped over the threshold. I just hope I'm not too late."

With that the two guys in white left the room. Jack attempted to follow, but the passage had closed.

"Hey...wait!" he yelled after them. "What about me?" he finished barely audible, looking around the now empty room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Teal'c had finally managed to drag himself over to the white wall and had propped himself into a sitting position. He slowly looked around trying to find something that would trigger a door opening.

"Well boys and girl, this is not looking too good for the home team," Mitchell cracked, managing to a sitting kneel, arms hugged tightly around his rib cage. Damn, it was hard to breathe.

"Indeed it is not," responded Teal'c

Daniel looked at Sam. She wasn't doing so good, he was worried.

"So, snagged yourself a General eh Sam?" Mitchell joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear." He grimaced in pain.

"Leave her alone," responded Daniel as he felt the shudder that passed through her.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Sam. Look, I'm sorry. I won't rat you out. Honest. None of my business," Cam told her as he held up a hand. For the first time he realized how deeply shaken she was. And she had reason to be, apparently Goldsword had designs on her.

Mitchell thought about trying to say something brave, like they wouldn't let the guy come near her, but he knew the promise would likely be empty. SG1 had been chewed up like doggie toys by those kids. He knew he wouldn't be able to protect himself, let alone her, if it started again. And she would know it too.

The sound of huge blast, then a massive shudder beneath them, knocked Mitchell back to the floor. "Ouch!" came his groan.

"What the hell was that?" asked Daniel quietly, not really expecting a reply. He'd almost been knocked over, and he and Sam would've tumbled back as well had he not put his arm out to brace them. He'd forgotten how much broken bones hurt.

Then another blast rocked the room. Just as quickly as it had started, it was over, and SG1 again found themselves in the desert. This time in the midst of the ruins they had been seeking.

Mitchell struggled and finally managed to rise to his feet, albeit a little hunched over. Breathing was becoming increasingly painful and difficult. Slowly he turned around to get a look at their surroundings.

Teal'c was lying flat on his back. The wall now no longer a prop. He wore a grimace of pain but said nothing.

Stopping in mid turn Mitchell exclaimed, "Hey gang...we got company." They all turned their attention to where Mitchell was looking.

There, in front of a low intact brown clay structure were two of the men dressed in white. They were eerily similar with the exception of their hair. One had long black hair, the other long blonde hair. The eyes were slightly different too. The blonde guy's appeared to be soft light brown.

"Um guys...?" said Sam, looking up. "I think you guys should see this."

The three men turned their attention skyward and all three gaped at what they saw. The two suns were now side by side, and dangerously close.

"Well...that can't be good," remarked Mitchell in a hushed tone.

"I don't think they're suns," explained Sam in awe, the two men in white temporarily forgotten. "If they were, the gravitational pull would have them falling into one another. And even if for some freak reason that didn't happen, we'd be scorched by now."

Teal'c broke his attention away to look at Sam, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you believe them to be some sort of space ship then Colonel Carter? If so, I have never encountered any like it before."

"If they are..." Sam didn't finish.

"Hey guys..." yelled Mitchell toward the men in white "Those your ships?"

The man with the black hair snorted and laughed, the blonde looked at him kindly and shrugged.

"You need to come inside and rest," the blonde finally spoke in a soothing tone, indicating for them to enter the structure. "It may not be safe for you to stay out here," he finished, looking up at the two suns.

"I have a feeling we won't be safe anywhere on this planet," Daniel whispered.

"Well in case it escaped your notice, we have a man down here. And the rest of us aren't doing all that good either," Mitchell quipped in the direction of the two guys in white. "And since it was your doing, the least you could do is help."

Upon hearing this the blonde haired man turned to the dark haired one. A ferocious expression on his face as he spoke that ocean wave thing they did. The dark haired one only shrugged impassively.

"I can help!" came a boyish voice.

Mitchell made a half turn to see another one of those teenaged boys. This one with short blonde hair. "No thanks...you did enough."

"No, that wasn't us...it was them," the boy replied calmly, pointing at the dark haired man. "Please, I want to help. I've never seen a human before."

Mitchell looked at Daniel who gave a little nod and flip of his eyebrows that indicated worth a try'.

"Fine, but one wrong move and..." Mitchell was cut off.

"You'll what?" came a retort from the dark haired man. "As it has escaped your little pea brain, I'll inform you that there's nothing you could do to harm us. Or stop us. Any of us."

"Shut up. Do not speak to them again. You've interfered enough," the blonde lashed out to the dark."

"Well what are you doing?" the dark haired angrily pointed toward the boy.

"Fixing what you've done." The blonde then turned to the boy "Go ahead."

The boy went to Teal'c first and knelt beside him. Teal'c looked on with distrust but did nothing. The boy placed his hand on first one leg, then the other. Instantly they were healed. With disbelief Teal'c tried first one, then the other. Not taking his eyes off the boy, he slowly stood. There was no pain. The blonde haired boy looked up at him and smiled gently, then stood himself.

The last time Teal'c had witnessed such a healing was when O'Neill had healed Bra'tac after he'd been stabbed by a traitor. That was during their mission to Proklarush, trying to find the lost city, and a weapon to save Earth from Anubis' fleet.

Next the boy walked over to Mitchell and touched him on his hunched over back. Immediately the pain disappeared and he could breathe again. Standing erect now, he too looked on in awe as the boy headed to Daniel.

"It's ok, I'm fine," said Daniel, removing his arm from Sam and struggling to his feet.

"Yes you are," the boy said touching Daniel's arm. As with the others, the pain was gone, the broken rib instantly healed.

"She has nothing broken," the boy turned to the others looking concerned, "but she is injured. I don't know how to help."

"Her pain comes from within. The Arcnephil will come soon, then she will be fine," the blonde haired man spoke. "Now get them inside."

Led by the boy, SG1 entered the structure. As Daniel passed by the men dressed in white, the black haired one whispered to him "You got one thing right, Monkey, there's no where here that's safe for you."

The blonde haired man pushed the black haired one away from Daniel and spoke angrily in the wave language. The black haired one shrugged and dusted off his sleeve where he'd been pushed.

Once the team had entered the hut, the two men garbed in white took up sentry inside the door way. Squaring off they faced each other with impassive gazes, however, they effectively barred any exit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"O...K..." Jack breathed slowly out. "Time for plan B," he said aloud.

A door opened and the blonde man with the Goldsword and his face walked back in.

"Ah...there you are," Jack said, clasping his hands together in front of him. "So...you gonna tell me what's going on out there...Mick...is it?"

Jack had heard the loud blasts as well.

"We're negotiating."

"Negotiating?" Jack asked, his face indicating he expected more information.

"Negotiating. For now your friends are safe and are now on the planet below. Neutral territory, so to speak. I'm trying to negotiate their release. It won't be easy as my... counterpart...for lack of a better term... has claimed them."

Jack maintained his expression. As nothing further was forth coming he said, "and..."

"There's a few things I need to explain to you Jack, because you need to prepare yourself that I might not win this one."

Jack ran his tongue over his top molar and blew out a slow breath, trying to think of a strategy to help his friends...and his lover...out of this mess.

"You will see them soon Jack," the man read his thoughts. "Now sit."

With that, two white chairs appeared as though they were part of the floor itself. Jack took one, and adjusting his sword, the man in white took the other. At the door entered another man, equally as tall, wearing the same boring white. He too had a gold belt and sword. But this one's hair was jet black, which seemed to match his eyes. He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his massive chest, and silently watched. A sickening feeling started to overtake Jack. Now this guy was a threat.

Mick began to explain that the planet below had once been a gathering place many millennia ago for various races to come and negotiate disputes in order to avoid wars. The Ancients having been one the founders of the idea, and thus why a stargate was placed there.

The address was to an unknown galaxy which Mick would not reveal, and there were no other gates within this galaxy. The planet itself had been arranged by Mick's kind as there were no indigent living species in this galaxy that could be affected. And it was Mick's kind who arranged transport of the gate.

Mick went on to explain that earth was considered a favoured place by his kind, and it's inhabitants cherished. This caused a snort by the man at the door, who'd made a derogatory remark about apes and humans. Ignoring him, Mick continued on. Mick revealed that he had been to Earth himself roughly 10,000 earth years ago, and that is how his progeny came to be. He stopped for a moment and gave Jack a fatherly look.

He then continued. Because of the favoured status of humans, some of his kind had become...there was no human word so jealous would have to do. A fierce war resulted within the ranks of his kind. The results of this war were devastating on the corporeal plains, with 5 whole galaxies being extinguished from existence. The planet below had been ground zero, so to speak.

A tear flowed down Mick's face, but he continued on. The war ended just over 2,500 earth years ago, with Mick's side being the ultimate victor, although there had been heavy losses to both sides. The outcome was that his kind could no longer directly, or indirectly interfere with the development of any corporeal species. They would maintain a balance and keep watch.

As he and the dark haired being were the equivalent of what Jack would understand to be general's on opposite sides, they stayed here, circling this planet, keeping watch on each other. Maintaining the balance.

"Sorta like the light side and dark side of the force?" Jack asked.

The dark haired man laughed, while Mick smiled and answered "Something like that."

"So...exactly what is your kind?" Jack asked.

"It's your kind too Jack," the blonde answered gently.

"Ya...half ape...half.." the dark haired man started.

"Enough!" he was cut off sharply by the blonde. "We do this my way! He is mine, you have no claim on him. You will hold your tongue." The blonde and the black haired man glared at each other and Jack saw their lips move, but only something like ocean waves could be heard. Whatever they were sayin, gramps was pissed.

TBC

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's Origin Chapter 4  
by Lesleyp

**Season:** SG-1 Season Nine  
**Summary:** Final chapter. Jack goes off world to save SG1. A twist to the "Ancient" gene.

**Author Notes:** Feedback is welcomed.  
Special thanks to Simon D. Yates for Betaing.

o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The blonde boy sat down in the middle of the room. Mitchell walked around him cautiously, while Teal'c took up watch against the wall opposite the doorway.

Samantha was exhausted and also sat on the floor, Daniel sticking with her. Not too close to this boy though. She'd not forgotten what the others had done, and wondered if this one would be turned on them as well.

"Well I guess I'll get the ball rolling," Mitchell began, now standing in front of and directing his comments at the boy. "Where are we?"

"You are here...on the planet. I think that's right. Forgive me. This is the first I've spoken your language. I have never seen a human before, though I have wanted to for millennia. This is marvellous!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"Uh huh," from Cameron. "Let's try this...who are you?"

"I am me."

"Do... you... have... a... name?" Mitchell pronounced slowly.

"Don't antagonize him," Daniel cautiously warned.

"No that's ok. I don't have a name. I have never needed one," Was the boys response.

"Then what should we call you?" Mitchell tried again, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Whatever you wish," the boy smiled, obviously delighted.

"This is going well," Mitchell retorted. "Let me be more specific..."

"Let me try," Daniel interjected. "What is your kind called? Species, race...anything...What is it called?"

"We have no name, although other beings, including humans, have given us many names."

"Ok...well, what do...or have...we humans called you?" Daniel tried again. This was more painful than getting fish out of Jack's pond, or his remembered conversations with Oma.

"I don't know. I have not been to earth. I'm sorry," and the boy really did look sorry.

"No, no, that's ok," Daniel reassured. "Let's try...where are you from?"

"From?"

"Your planet, or Galaxy, you know, where you originate from."

The boy laughed with mirth. "Planet? No, no, Daniel. We are not from a planet."

"Well you have to come from somewhere in the Universe," Daniel remarked.

Understanding dawned on the boys face and he looked at Daniel kindly. "No, Daniel, we are not from anywhere, we are of."

"Of?"

"Yes, of."

"Of...what?" This really was like talking to Oma.

"The Universe, Daniel," the boy grinned, happy he understood the question put to him and could answer. "We are of the Universe."

"Oh for cryin out loud this is getting us no where!" exclaimed Mitchell.

"No...no...wait..." said Daniel, holding up his hand, trying to make sense of this. "So you're of ...the Universe?"

"Yes, we are eternal, just like the Universe. We are always. We have no beginning, no end, no planet. We are of...everywhere...the Universe." The boy seemed very pleased with his explanation.

"I see..." began Daniel, then throwing his hands up. "Who am I kidding, no I don't."

The boy appeared crestfallen.

Mitchell tagged in and gave it a shot. "So you guys have been around since the beginning of the Universe, is that what you're trying to tell us?"

The dark haired sentinel gave a derisive snort, as though he'd found what Mitchell had said very funny. The blonde sentinel just gave a slight shake of his head.

Finally the dark haired one spoke, but his comments were directed to the boy. "Why do you try? They are incapable of understanding."

"Because they ask," the boy appeared chastised casting his eyes downward.

"He is right." The blonde sentry gently spoke. "They cannot understand. But there is no harm in trying. Continue Agecher."

This encouragement brightened the boy and he began to speak again, as though teaching a class of students.

"There is no beginning to the Universe, nor is there an end. I have heard that many corporeal species cannot fully grasp this. Your kind tries I have also heard. You try to explain the infinite in the finite. Like the big bang theory. Sure, energy builds and there is a loud noise, usually when galaxies or solar systems are newly formed, but that is just a part. We have always been as has the Universe, and we will always be. Eternal."

"I think I understand," Sam finally broke her silence.

The boy looked gently at her and shook his head. "No, I can see that you try, but even now I see that your mind, as superior as it is, cannot grasp it. You still look for a starting point, and wonder where it ends. I see you grappling with thoughts of the Universe within Universes...or ...parallel?...Universes. No. These are wrong. There is only one and it is endless, with endless possibilities."

"But we've seen parallel..." Sam started to explain.

"No," the boy cut her off. "You have simply seen and gone to other places within the same Universe that seem to match closely to where you are in the Universe. As I said, the possibilities are endless, but we are all in the same Universe. For there to be more than one, one would have to end, and it does not. There is one." He smiled broadly, feeling as though he had explained it simply enough to be understood.

"Oh..." said Sam, looking rather confused.

Mitchell was becoming increasingly agitated with the circular explanations and decided to cut to it. "Let me ask, why have we been brought to this place?" He waved indicating the hut they were now in.

"We brought you here to be safe and comfortable until it is decided who will have dominion over you."

"Who will have what! Oh, that's just great! Do we get a say?" now Mitchell was becoming angry.

"Sadly, it is beyond that," the boy answered morosely. "Their Arcenage has made claim," he pointed to the dark haired sentry as he revealed this. "They found you first. We wish we had, but we did not sense your presence. It has been along time since a corporeal being has come through the travel device. We were not vigilant."

"This is ridiculous!" Mitchell shouted at the boy, causing him to start.

Daniel looked at the sentries, but they had not moved.

It was Sam that spoke though, a strange protective instinct spurring her on "Ease up on him Cam, he's just a kid."

"I'm not a child Samantha," he smiled appreciatively at her. "I may appear as one though. It is how you perceive our energy. I'm actually an Agecher."

"An Agecher? What's that?" Sam probed.

"What I am."

"Oh here we go again!" Mitchell exclaimed with hostility. "Can we just drop this and give me some kind of idea how much longer this is going to take!"

Sam ignored Mitchell's outburst and softly asked the boy, "I thought you didn't have a name?"

"Oh," the boy exclaimed, again understanding dawning his features. "I thought you were referring to us, or to me, in specifics. I have no name, nor does my kind, but my station is Agecher."

"Station?" asked Mitchell feeling more calm. "Is that like a rank? You know, I'm a Colonel, she's a Colonel?"

The boy appeared confused as though he didn't understand.

Daniel tried to enlighten him. "What is his station?" he asked pointing to the blonde sentry.

"He is an Ageseraph."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" exclaimed Mitchell. "So who was the one with the Goldsword?"

"His station is Arcenage."

"Hallelujah...So you each have a rank, or station, whatever. What is your purpose?" Mitchell now felt they were getting somewhere at last. It appeared as though these beings had something similar to military rank, and that he understood.

"Purpose?"

Mitchell gave him a disgusted look, threw up his hands and walked over to the back where Teal'c was standing watch. "I give up."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as he noticed the boy appeared to be about to burst into tears.

The blonde sentinel spoke to the boy using a soft ocean like sound. It lasted several moments.

"Ah," said the boy. "Thank you." Then looking at Mitchell he said, "We watch."

"Nope, not buying into it," said Mitchell. "You say we watch', then we say watch what?' then we start this circle all over again. Not doin it. Let's just drop it."

"I wish you would," snorted the dark haired sentry.

The boy just smiled patiently then continued, "We watch over the Universe. We are throughout. We keep the balance."

"The balance between good and evil?" Daniel attempted.

"There is good and evil in all living beings Daniel. Even in us. We enforce the balance to ensure evil does not take control. They have broken the code and no longer watch," he pointed to the dark sentry, "they involve. We are not permitted to involve any more. We try to stop them and...I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain."

And then from the dark haired sentry, "You protect the monkeys is what you do, and that will soon be over."

"They are the cherished!" the blonde sentry loudly rebutted.

"And you are lap dogs," sneered the dark haired one in response.

"Better to be the lap dog then the snake," smiled the blonde.

The team had watched this banter back and forth. Mitchell's face began to change to awe as he began to understand. Or so he thought.

Turning back to the boy, Daniel asked. "So earlier you said you didn't sense us, but wish you had. How did you know we were here? Not that I'm not relieved that you found us, because clearly I am. I'm just curious."

"The Arcnephil. He came. We sensed his presence. He told us of you."

"Jack? Jack is here?" prompted Daniel.

"Yes, that is what you call him. He is with our Arcenage now."

o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mick had begun to answer Jack's question.

"This will be hard for you to understand Jack. And try to keep from glazing over," he smiled. "To answer your question we are eternal. Just as the Universe has no beginning, nor an end, as are we. Our power is unmatched. We can not be killed, except by our own kind. We are not from the Universe, we are of it. A part of it. But we are not all seeing, nor all knowing."

"Huh?" asked Jack.

"Never mind. It doesn't really matter. What I really need to know Jack is how humans knew to come here?" Mick asked.

The dark haired figure began to stand upright again, a look of concern crossing his features.

Mick continued, "We cannot travel to a planet without taking corporeal form, those were the new rules imposed upon us after our war. So we kept the gate. Although, we have not used it in over 500 of your years. We learned that the balance can be disrupted sometimes just by our presence, even if it is in mortal form. Any corporeal travel, for any purpose, must be agreed to by the other side."

Jack looked at Mick, then to the other man who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Ask him," was Jack's response.

Mick looked over to his counterpart. "What do you mean Jack?" he asked softly.

Jack explained the visitor to the SGC that had prompted this mission, how the tall guy passed by all security, dialled the gate, and walked through. Jack also pointed out that the guy had dark hair.

Mick rose slowly from the chair and spoke in a hushed angry voice to the man by the entry way. "You forfeit your right to them. You interfered which is why they are here."

"Not so fast," came the other man's reply. "Ask him what they came here for?"

Slowly turning, Mick looked at Jack enquiringly.

"Well...actually...we were kinda hoping to find...weapons..." Jack was going to continue but the dark haired one jumped in.

"Ha! You see, it doesn't matter how they got here. Their purpose matters. My claim still stands."

Mick bowed his head looking a little defeated. Then he said to Jack. "This is going to take longer than I thought. You should see to your friend's."

"O..K...said Jack taking a deep breath. This didn't seem to be going well and he was eager to check on the gang...and Sam. "One more thing before I go?"

Mick looked up at him.

"If you're not supposed to come to Earth because it could interfere with this balance thing or...whatever...how have you been keeping tabs on...what did you call it...my progress?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Deep space radar telemetry," Mick answered with a grin.

o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fine...if you don't want to tell me..." Jack stopped, he was in the middle of the desert talking to himself. "I hate when that happens!" he muttered.

Looking around he spotted the ruins. Probably where they're at, he thought, and headed off in that direction.

The blonde boy jumped up excitedly, youthful enthusiasm barely contained as he was slightly trembling "He's here, he's here! The Arcnephil!"

The boy looked at the blonde sentry who only smiled and nodded. The sentries backed away from each other leaving a small gap in the entryway.

"Hello campers...little late for curfew aren't we?" Jack said coming through the door, giving cautious glances to the two sentries. "Ya know, I'm getting a little old for this," he joked.

"General!" Mitchell snapped to attention.

"Hello Jack, I was wondering when you were gonna show up," said Daniel non plussed. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know, got lost around the bend and being a typical male, hate asking for directions," Jack quipped.

Looking around he saw all were present and accounted for. Teal'c standing by a window off to the right gave him a slight smile and a nod. Sam was sitting toward the back, hugging her knees. She didn't look up. O..K. Jack ran his tongue over his molar.

"You guys all right? Mitchell?"

"Yes sir, we're fine, now. Was a little touch and go there for awhile."

"Uh huh...Teal'c?"

"I am much better now O'Neill, thank you."

"Welcome...Daniel...good?"

"I'm fine Jack," Daniel answered giving a meaningful look in Sam's direction.

"Carter?"

No answer.

"Samantha?"

Again no answer.

He started slowly toward her. "Not happy to see me?" he asked, concern all over his face.

Sam finally looked up but could not meet his eyes. How could she explain this to him? She jostled to her feet and directed her eyes to his chest.

"I'm fine sir, really. It's good to see you. Though you probably shouldn't have come," she finally let out quietly.

She didn't see him wince as he noticed the large bruise on her cheek, nor saw his face redden as he noted her jacket tattered and the shirt underneath ripped. What the hell! The boys looked pretty beat up, but for some reason he was shocked to see that she'd been roughed up too. Taking his jacket off, he finally reached her and placed it around her shoulders. What the hell had happened, and who the hell was he going to have to kill for this?

"Thank you sir," she whispered.

"Carter, look at me," he said softly.

"I can't. They know sir, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she said.

"Know what?" Jack asked looking confused.

It was Daniel that answered "About the two of you. She didn't have a choice Jack. One of those black haired guys was threatening to kill us. They knew Jack. Apparently they could smell you on her."

"What?" asked Jack somewhat confused.

"They did indeed sniff her O'Neill. That is how they knew that you and Colonel Carter were lovers," tried Teal'c, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ya, they did. Sniff her that is. Two of em, after one of the kids kissed her and freaked out," added Mitchell. " Don't worry about me sir...zip ...zip ...zip." Mitchell offered, dragging his fingers by his mouth.

"Kissed her? Sniffed her?" then turning to Sam he lifted her chin "What, didn't you take a shower?" he joked. He heard Mitchell try to suppress a nervous laugh.

Sam started to tremble and he saw she was about to cry. Damn, he hated when she did that.

"C'mere," he said and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, it's gonna be ok. We've been through stuff like this before."

"But they know Jack," she whispered into his ear.

"Ya, so...we knew it could happen...we'll cross that bridge when we get home. Just let's worry about getting home...ok?" he pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Ok," she finally gave him a small smile in return. "I am happy to see you, you know."

"I know," Jack responded, pulling her closer again, his lips brushing her forehead.

"Hey kid, you guys got anything to eat around here, my people are starving," Jack asked the golden haired boy.

"Food? Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I never even thought...I'd never met a human before...I'm sorry...I'll see to it," the boy said, seeming a little upset with himself. He promptly left, exiting between the two sentries.

A short time later the boy returned pulling a blanket laden with fruits and breads, as well as jugs of water. Not exactly a feast, but when you're hungry you can't complain. Sam and Daniel took the haul from the boy and set the food neatly on the blanket in the center of the room.

The five then sat on the ground in a circle and began to eat. Sam beside Jack, then Daniel, then Mitchell, then Teal'c. SG1 dug in feverishly. No one could remember the last time they ate. Jack munched on an apple and watched the team begin to devour the food. Nice. Kidnap, beat, and starve em. He was going to have to have a word with management.

While they ate the blonde headed boy explained that because Jack was of them, they could sense him, but not the humans. He told them that human brain chemistry was altered by a hormone when a human was in love. As the female was in love with the Arcnephil, and the Arcnephil was in love with her, the females brain chemistry was enhanced and imprinted with him. That is what the others had sensed. Because she was human, they had to be in close proximity to sense the chemical attachment to the Arcnephil (Jack was really beginning to hate that term, but no amount of call me Jack' was changing the kid's vocabulary).

When they'd all seemed to have their fill the boy packed the remainder and headed out the door.

Jack looked around at SG1, then he started the conversation.

"Ok...who wants to bring me up to speed. Mitchell?"

When Daniel tried to speak, Jack held up a hand "I'm really hoping to get the Cliff's notes version here Danny boy, if that's ok." Jack smiled, and Daniel gave him a mock disgusted look.

"Yes, sir," Mitchell responded and proceeded to bring Jack up to speed from the time they exited the gate, to what had transpired in the white room, to then finding themselves on the planet surface. He stopped after telling the general about the boy healing their wounds.

Jack had a dark look on his face, which only darkened when being told about the beatings and the subsequent treatment of and threats to Sam. He placed his arm protectively around her shoulders and pulled himself closer to her.

"What I don't get, is how they could sense you, and why it disturbed them so much," said Daniel.

Jack took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. "We'll get to that in a minute. So...since getting back here...have you learned anything? Daniel? Now it's your turn. This is probably where things get really weird, out of the normal weird, and that's usually your area...so..."

"Gee, thanks Jack."

"Welcome...well...come on...let's have it."

Daniel proceeded to try and briefly explain what they had learned from the boy, although it was rather confusing, and they still hadn't learned very much. When he was done he noticed Jack had that glazed look.

"Did you hear any of that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Jack, for crying out loud!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Relax...just kidding. Ya, I heard you. Pretty consistent with my experience," and Jack proceeded to fill them in on his encounter. When he was done, Mitchell stood and went to the window on the right wall and looked out. He became lost in his thoughts. The others barely noticed.

"So that's how they knew you were here but not us, if your genetic code is theirs and they can sense each others presence. But if it's not the Ancient gene how was it that you could activate Ancient technology, and how did they know about you and me?" asked Sam.

"The fact that you and Jack became lovers...well, like the kid, Agecher? said, maybe something of him got left...marked you...oh never mind," Daniel gave up, as he was becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Shut up Daniel," Jack's face had reddened now too.

Teal'c smiled and tilted his head. This was indeed amusing.

Daniel then tried to change the subject and answer Sam's other question, "Since these beings...whatever they are...are obviously on a higher plain then even the Ascended...and according to them have always been so...Ancient technology would be...well...like child's play to them. It would be easy for Jack...or someone with the gene...to work the technology...I guess." Daniel hesitated, looking a little confused, then walked over to Mitchell to join him in starring out the window.

He was starting to get a headache from trying to make sense of it. At least Daniel knew now why he'd been so scared after arriving here. It was probably a forgotten memory from when he'd been ascended. That part of him was aware of these beings and knew they should be avoided. At least the dark haired ones.

What seemed like hours had passed. Teal'c was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest, keeping an eye on the sentries. Mitchell had finally come to sit below the window, legs crossed, head resting back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Daniel had lain on the floor and had fallen asleep, as were Jack and Sam. Those two had curled close together by the left wall. Sam on the inside, Jack protectively on the outside.

The five were brought to attention when the blonde boy came running in.

"The Arcenage are here!" he announced happily.

Mitchell came quickly to his feet, a guarded look on his face, while Teal'c remained in his position. Daniel, Sam and Jack slowly rose to their feet. Jack dusted off his clothes.

The sentries parted and the two men with Goldswords strode into the abode. Sam's mouth flew open as she saw the blonde one for the first time. His face! He had Jack's face. The other members of SG1 realized the same thing just after her and had equally startled looks. Jack had forgotten to tell them about that. Daniel shot Jack a look, who in turn just gave a little shrug.

"We are at an impasse," said Mick as he looked over at Jack.

"Maybe you should ask why we need weapons, Mick," Jack stated matter of factly. "I woulda told you but..."Jack left the rest unsaid.

"You're right Jack," Mick smiled at him, then looked at Sam, his smile brightening. Sam looked from the blonde to the dark haired one. The latter leering at her with a nasty grin. Sam stepped instinctively behind Jack.

Jack noticed her move and directed his glance at the black haired man. "You ever touch her again..." he growled threateningly, as he began to advance.

Sam hated feeling defenseless and hoped no one had noticed her instinctive move. Here she was, a Colonel in the United States Air Force, as good a fighter as any man, and she was stepping behind one for protection. She never noticed that the male members of her team had also shifted themselves a little to be closer to where Jack was.

Mick held up his hand indicating for Jack to stop, but not before Daniel noticed Goldsword take a small step in retreat. Now that is surprising, he thought.

"Don't feel bad Samantha," Mick directed to her. "Your subconscious is only acknowledging that he is the only mortal here that could possibly defend you," and he smiled the kindest smile at her.

"I know what you are," Mitchell quietly directed at the two figures.

That caught their attention and both looked at him. Goldsword grinning broadly, while Mick made a wince, with a look of "here we go..."

"What are we Monkey?"

"Genesis 6, tell me if I'm even close," came Mitchell's cautious reply.

Goldsword let out a laugh, while Mick only looked at him, his expression belying nothing.

"What the hell is a Genesis 6?" asked Jack looking from Mitchell to the two imposing figures, then back again. Confusion clear on his features.

"Oh, do tell them," uttered Goldsword, amusement evident in his voice.

"Cameron..." started Mick patiently, as though talking to a child.

"Oh come on...don't spoil all my fun," Goldsword said to Mick, then to Mitchell, "Come on, go ahead, this'll be good."

Mitchell began quietly "And it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born unto them,that the sons of God saw the daughters of men that they were fair; and they took them wives. When the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown."

Then turning to Jack, Mitchell said "Southern Baptist Grandma", in way of explanation.

Daniel appeared a little startled and started quickly darting his glance back and forth between Mitchell and the two tall men.

"So let me get this straight...what are you saying?...are you saying you think these people...or beings...whatever they are...are...Angels?" Daniel asked with confusion.

Mick rolled his eyes while Goldsword let out a little laugh. Turning to Mick he remarked snidely, "and you really like these Monkeys!"

"Think about it," said Mitchell, now watching Goldsword, his eyes narrowed. "They say they're eternal, no beginning, no end, they've been to earth, obviously...and had relations'. I haven't seen any female of their kind, so I'm bettin they're all male. Contrary to popular belief, mythology has it that all angels were male. Maybe they're not even male or female but we perceive them as male...and then there's their names," Mitchell hesitated.

"Arcenage?" said Daniel in a subdued tone, "Arc Angel?"

"Ageseraph, Seraphim..."continued Mitchell "Agecher, Cherbrum."

"What a crock of..." Jack broke the hushed atmosphere that was now evolving. "How do you explain me then...I apparently have his genetic code...if I believe that..." he pointed to Mick, "and I am absolutely no Angel."

"Nephilim sir," they call you a Arcnephil. Nephilim is what the offspring of the fallen angel/human female were called. If you're the prodigy of an Arc angel, then it would make sense they'd call you an Arcnephil. Except he'd have to be fallen...which I don't think he is." Mitchell said pointing to Mick.

Jack looked doubtfully at Mitchell. "Are you nuts? Have you completely lost it!"

"Cameron, please..." Mick began again only to be stopped by Daniel.

"Mick?" asked Daniel, bringing Mick's attention to him.

"Mick." Daniel said again. "A derivative of Michael."

Mick looked at Jack with a pained expression and opened his mouth to try again.

Jack shrugged "Ah hell, let em finish, they're on a roll."

"The Arc Angel, Michael," whispered Mitchell. "Which makes you..." he pointed at Goldsword.

Goldsword bellowed. "Now you're talking...! Here let me help! That would make me the Arc Angel Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, King of..."

"Oh would you get over yourself!" yelled Mick. "What do you do, stand in front of your Ageseraph and practice that! You're embarrassing!"

"Ya, but you love me anyways," Goldsword smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I do, but I'd still wipe you out of existence if you gave me a good reason," retorted Mick.

"Oooooo, I'm scared."

Mick turned on Goldsword with a fierce look.

"No seriously," said Goldsword, holding up his hands, "Getting a little nervous here."

Mick shook his head, then turning to Mitchell he said "Please, don't encourage him. I have enough problems keeping him in check. I will admit Cameron that earth's mythology on Angels is loosely, and I do mean loosely, based on us."

"However," he continued, "as I'm sure you already know from your experience with other human mythology, the Angel mythology is filled with...errors. The likes of which to point out to you would take up your entire life time...Be that as it may, yes, there was a time we took human form...we had children with human females...most of which had to be...extinguished...for various reasons."

"Extinguished?" asked Sam a little horrified.

"Yes, extinguished...wiped from existence," Mick answered sadly. "They had our abilities, our knowledge, but the...I'm sorry to offend...the immaturity of a human. They were power hungry and...evil...for lack of a better term. Allowing the line to continue would've disrupted the natural progression of your evolution. We could not allow it."

"Ya, but your's got to live," jibbed Goldsword angrily.

"Yes, mine did," Mick turned toward Jack. "I had one human wife, who I greatly adored. She bore me a daughter. All from the others were sons. In my daughter was all of our ability with all the best of human potential. Compassion, grace, love, strength. It is from her that my progeny are left on earth. And I adore each of you as I did her. You have all shown to be humans of great potential. You especially Jack. The balance was not disturbed by your continued existence, and so it was permitted."

"If you do not interfere how do you know about the offspring?" asked Teal'c, finally bringing himself into the conversation.

"Deep space radar telemetry apparently," quipped Jack "Don't ask...I already tried going down that road."

Teal'c nodded.

"Is this what caused your war?" Teal'c asked Mick.

"No...yes. It was part of it. There were many issues. It had already started, but the Nepilim fanned the flames...so to speak." Mick answered.

"Ok...well as fun as this is...can we get on with it? I'd like to be home in time for the Simpsons," Jack urged, feeling more than just a little uncomfortable.

"Good...let's. So, why did you come here looking for weapons?" Mick asked to any who cared to answer.

Mitchell answered for the group. "We've come across a very powerful enemy who wants to wipe us out of existence if we don't bow to them...they're called the Ori...ever heard of em?"

Mick's face twisted in dark anger. Turning to face Goldsword he answered, "We have. The question is, how are you aware of them? Or more aptly, how are they aware of you?" His eyes narrowed menacingly as he watched his counterpart's reaction.

Goldsword tried to hold Mick's stare, but then looked down.

"Well, actually..." stated Daniel "I think that was my fault...or partially my fault." Daniel looked somewhat embarrassed. "The point is..."

"Ha!" exclaimed Goldsword. "See, it's not always me! They admit it. My claim stands."

"Your claim my ass...! These are my people...!" Jack yelled, only to be held back again by Mick's raised hand.

Mick turned to look at Daniel and quietly asked "How so?"

Daniel explained how they had found the Ancient, or Alteran, long range communicator and how when used with the Ancient telepathic stones, one of which was discovered at a garage sale by a man named Joe Spencer, he and Vala Mal Doran had been transported to a world where humans worshiped the Ori. He explained in brief, well brief for Daniel, his experience with the Prior, and how Vala had been brought back from a crispy death. He further went into what had occurred when he had been brought to meet with a Doci of the Ori.

Mitchell took over after that giving in pertinent details of their experience with the Ori up to the recent Plague.

"So let's see if I have this straight?" began Mick thoughtfully, "an Alteran stone was located at a...what?...garage sale?...on earth?"

"Yes...that's right...I think I have that right..." stammered Daniel.

Jack nodded.

"Indeed." responded Teal'c

"Hmmm," Mick became thoughtful, then again turned to look at Goldsword.

"And exactly how did it end up back on earth?"

Goldsword shifted his weight from leg to leg, looking somewhat nervous. Finally he answered.

"Fine. I relinquish my claim. Except..." Goldsword darted a glance at Sam, "Come on, let me keep the female. It's a good trade, the three guys for a woman...I'll give her back...when I'm done," he smiled maliciously.

"That's it!" and Jack made it to Goldsword this time, hauling back to take a punch. His arm stopped in mid swing by Mick.

"No Jack. Don't start something that would take eons to finish. You have no idea of the repercussions," then speaking to Goldsword he said.

"Let's see...if she's his mate...that would make her...my great, great, etcetera, etcetera, grand daughter...in law...sort of...wouldn't it?" Mick gave a broad smile toward Sam. "So technically she's...mine...it's a family thing...you know?" he directed at Goldsword.

"Too bad," Goldsword winked at Sam and was gone in a flash, as was the dark haired sentry.

The team began their trek back toward the gate. Sam noticed that the two Suns' were now no longer side by side, the second sun no longer visible. It must have returned to it's previous orbit.

Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel had walked ahead. Her and Jack were walking side by side with Mick.

"So you can't help us?" asked Jack.

"We cannot interfere Jack?" Mick responded patiently.

"Well I'm sorry," interjected Sam, "but it seems to me that they've already interfered. Wouldn't your help just put things back the way they were?"

"It's not as simple as that Samantha, trust me, I wish it were," Mick stopped and looked at her gently. "The bottom line in this, is that you can beat them," he said in earnest. "If for one moment I doubted that I would start the war all over again. You will meet other races on your journey. Some will be enemies, but some will be able to assist. And even without them, you can win this. Especially with that brain of your's." Mick reached out and stroked Sam's face as a parent would to calm and reassure a frightened child.

"Now let me have a moment with Jack," he requested.

Sam walked ahead to where the rest of SG1 now waited by the DHD.

"We're not gonna remember any of this, are we?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Nope. It would upset the..."

"Ya...I know...the balance...whatever...how the hell am I supposed to explain all this?" Jack asked waving toward the dishevelled team.

"You'll think of something, Jack...you always do."

"I think you have me mixed up with Carter..."

"Do I?" Mick gave Jack a meaningful look. "I don't think so. And speaking of Samantha..."

"Don't push me gramps.." Jack laughed.

"I'm just saying..."Mick laughed back. Mick looked down at Jack for a moment then reached out and to Jack's surprise, grabbed him in a hug.

"Hey...not in front of the troops," Jack blurted out thoroughly embarrassed.

"Jack, I am so proud of you!" Mick hugged him. "I promise to keep a closer watch over him. And don't worry. I will be watching. If I think humankind for one second is...in peril...I will..." he left it unsaid but gave Jack a slight nod. Jack knew what it meant.

"You'll be watching huh...that deep space radar telemetry thing?"

"Something like that."

"You know...you really need to work on your cover story...it sucks," Jack said before joining the others.

"I'll take that under advisement," Mick promised with a grin.

The four members of SG1 broke through the event horizon and stepped onto the ramp, followed by Lt. Gen. Jack O'Neill. Landry watched as they came down the ramp.

SG1 looked like they'd been through one hell of a fight. None had escaped bruising, their clothes were dirty and torn right through. Vests, jackets, and shirts. He could see skin. Except for Sam, who he noticed was wearing Jack's field jacket to cover herself. None carried the weapons they had left with.

Jack on the other hand looked slightly dusty, but other than that not a mark on him. Landry watched in awe as the rag tag team finally stopped in front of him.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked in stunned surprise.

"Don't know, sir. Don't remember much. We walked through, headed toward the ruins, Daniel got a bad feeling and went running back...and that's it," replied Mitchell. Glancing behind, Mitchell noticed O'Neill coming up on their 6 and snapped to attention. "General O'Neill? Sir, what are you doing here?" he asked.

At that , Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c glanced behind as well, all surprised to see Jack standing there in fatigues.

"O'Neill!" exclaimed Teal'c.

"Jack...?" Daniel was confused and his face showed it.

Sam on the other hand opted to remain silent, but had the feeling he had somehow saved her, and them, again. She looked down and saw his jacket draped around her and threw him a speculative look. Jack shrugged in response.

"He went through to retrieve your asses, is what he's doing here," replied Landry. "Jack?"

"I got nuthin," Jack said thoughtfully, looking back at the now inactive gate. "Last thing I remember is walking through and finding myself in a desert. I started toward the ruins and that's it. Don't remember a thing after that until walking back through now. How long have I been gone?"

"It's only been 30 minutes since you left Jack. Frankly I was surprised when we got your IDC so soon," Hank answered.

"Seems...longer.." Jack stated, then, "Lock the co ordinates out of the dialling computer. I don't know why, but I'm thinkin we shouldn't go back there...although...I have a feeling we couldn't even if we wanted to," he speculated aloud. "On the upside...I think we might have found someone...or something...that'll be watching out for us."

"Indeed," added Teal'c tilting his head thoughtfully, and looking back at the gate.

"All of you, to the infirmary," ordered Landry.

ROLL CREDITS

**  
DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1," "Stargate Atlantis," and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**


End file.
